Love Story
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Changed Daily sends Victor Volt to another town; new coordinates. His partner, Anita Knight is sad, and wishes he that he was still in London. On day, she bumps into someone familiar...Songfic VxA


**VictorxAnita  
This is my first songfiction;  
it was written 2 years ago, and it's sappy.****  
****Song belongs to Taylor Swift.  
TSS: BBC**

TSS: Love Story:

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air._

Anita closed her eyes and remembered the first time she had met Victor; sure it happened four years ago, but she could remember it exactly.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello.  
Little did I know..._

Anita could even remember the U.Z.Z. Valentine's Dance of the same year when she met him, and he was the only one who came through the crowd to talk to her.  
The other agents _did _say hi, but they were too caught up in the moment to actually talk to her. She didn't have any idea at the time that she would fall in love with him.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet.'  
And I was crying on the staircase; begging you please don't go._

Then she remembered a month ago, when Changed Daily had given Victor new coordinates in the next town over- because he didn't want two people of different genders to be U.Z.Z. partners.

The reason: so they wouldn't end up like Lucy and him. He didn't change anything in Special Agent Ray's team; only Victor and Anita's partnership. Anita remembered how much she cried and begged for this to change, how she begged Victor not to go.

_And I said 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone;  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess;  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.'_

She also remembered how she begged Victor to take her with  
him and to come back for her. He said he couldn't, which just broke her heart.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
And we quiet, 'cause we'd be dead if they knew,  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

She also remembered how the night before he left, they escaped from the UZZ base; how he took her on a sky bike ride to the park.

_Oh, Oh, cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet.'  
But you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go,  
And I said 'Romeo take me somewhere we alone,  
I'll be waiting ; all there's left do is run.  
You be the Prince and I'll be the Princess;  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.' _

As Anita remembered Victor leaving and how she was begging him not to leave, she opened her eyes and sighed. To think that was only one month ago.

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel,  
This love is difficult, but its real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Later that night, she wished that Victor would come back, but the next day was like the rest; he still wasn't there.

_Oh, Oh, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you  
on the outskirts of town..._

Anita sighed as she walked around in the park. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, but she was too sad to care.

It had been two months since Victor left, and like the month before, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

All of a sudden she bumped into someone familiar.

"Victor?" she asked as he helped her up.

"Yes it's me," he said.

_And I said,' Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone;  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think.'  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring..._

"Oh Victor, I thought I'd never see you again!" she hugged him.

All of a sudden, Victor pushed away, and got down on one knee.  
Then, he pulled out a little box and clicked it open; inside was a diamond ring.

_And said 'Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, he'll pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.'_

"Anita will you marry me?" Victor asked.

"But what about-"

"He gave me my old job back." Victor replied, already knowing what Anita was going to ask before she even said it.

"But-"

"I talked to him; he said that we can be together… as long as we make sure not to let anything similar to what happened to Lucy him happen to us… so will you marry me?"

"Oh Victor, I would love to."

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,  
'Cause we both young when I first saw you..._


End file.
